


Can you hear the silence?

by Johnlockedness



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short drabble, written years ago :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Can you hear the silence?

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble, written years ago :)

Everyone knew some hobbits became deaf at old age. Most young hobbits couldn’t imagine it, Samwise was one of them. To never hear the sounds of nature or music again, or the sound of his Masters’ voice! That sound always made his heart smile.

Though Sam had experienced it himself, it was one of those days of the quest. It was the Dead Marshes to be precise. On some of those days, when Gollum was hiding from the Yellow Face, Sam would just sit there, while keeping an eye on his Master. Frodo didn’t make a sound; he would stare at the Ring for hours and hours. Sam never felt comfortable with that evil thing around.

Sometimes the silence became so intense that he didn’t even hear his own breath, nor the beating of his own heart. There were neither birds nor other animals; there was nothing but the stinking water that lay just a few ells away. Now and then Sam thought he went mad because of the silence; he just couldn’t bear it, so he often closed his eyes and let himself get lost in thoughts. They sat for hours like that, none of them making a sound.

This lasted until the sun went down, then their guide would return from his hiding place and Frodo would greet him. “There you are.” Said his weary voice, “are you ready to go Sam?”  
Sam would blink his tired eyelids and nod. The silence might have been gone, but a shadow still lingered in the East.


End file.
